


Blood-Drunk

by KoalaKat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Edmund Whump, Edmund-centric, Gen, Vampire!Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: When Edmund is turned into a vampire he fears that he'll never be accepted by his family again.
Kudos: 11





	Blood-Drunk

Jadis was not a human, she never had been. There were many different species in Narnia but humans have not been seen within her borders since the start of the White Witch’s reign. But vampires, those were a different story.

Narnian vampires are very different from the ones you may have read about. The sun does not harm them, unless a proclivity for sunburns count, and they can breed and reproduce just the same as you or I. Of course not everything that is told about them are lies, along with the typical way to reproduce they can breed more vampires with a transference of blood.

But one bit of information that almost no one knows of vampires is that if a human drinks even a drop of their blood they shall be compelled to do anything in their power to get more until they too are turned into a vampire.

This is why when Jadis summons the hot chocolate for Edmund she makes sure to prick her finger as well, allowing a drop of her blood to spill into the glass without the boy’s knowledge.

*~*

Even now, sitting in the Witch’s cell all Edmund craves is another taste of her blood. He slumped in relief as the Witch once again visited his cell. “What have you done to me?” He demanded.

“Something that shall keep you in my hands forever dear Edmund.” He jerked away from her touch as she caressed his cheek, even as his body so dearly wanted to lean into the hand that held the blood he craved. “Soon, once my plan is complete, no one but me will ever accept you in their company again.”

“What do you have planned for me, Witch?”

“I shall make you like me and my kin.” The Witch whispered as she grabbed his neck in a death grip. “And once I do even your family shall be repulsed by your presence.” Without giving Edmund a moment to retort she sank her fangs into his neck. 

He screamed. Edmund screamed as a pain worse than any he had ever felt before soared throughout his body. If a fire colder than the arctic did exist it was in his veins, crawling through every crack and cranny in his body. As this ice cold inferno roared through his body Edmund welcomed the blackness that came before his eyes. As he was sure that he would not live to open his eyes again he shed a tear for his siblings who would never know how much he regretted his behavior towards them these past couple of months.

*~*

Considering all this it certainly came as a surprise to Edmund when he opened his eyes next. “Oh good.” The Witch drawled. “You’re awake.”

Edmund groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position with shaky hands. “Wh-What did you do to me?”

“Exactly what I said I would.” She smiled, showing off her fangs. “I made you like me.”

“What are you?” Edmund pushed himself as close to the wall as he could manage, trying to get as much space as possible between him and the Witch. On the bright side (if there was such a thing in this situation) he was no longer feeling the compulsion to get as close to her as possible.

“I’m a vampire my dear.”

“But vampires don’t exist.”

“Just like there can’t be entire worlds in the back of a wardrobe?” Edmund hated to admit it but she had a point, everything else he had ever known had been turned on its head. Why not vampires too? “Even your precious Aslan wouldn’t want you now. Not only are you a traitor but a vampire as well. If you’re really lucky when they see you they’ll only kill you. If you’re unlucky they’ll draw it out, keeping you on the edge for weeks until you beg them to kill you before finally letting you pass. That is why you will join me, Son of Adam. Or, should I say former Son of Adam.”

Edmund shivered. She was right of course, he’d already betrayed his siblings and now that he was a creature of darkness? They’d be right to take him out on sight. But he wasn’t going to let this Witch win. His siblings may never want to see him again but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t do anything he could to save them from this crazy bitch. 

“I will never join you!” Edmund roared straining to the end of his chains, “I will do everything I can to make sure that you lose and that my siblings are safe, whether or not they want me to.”

The Witch pouted at his words but didn’t look too surprised. “How disappointing. Well, if that’s what you want I guess we’ll just have to keep our current arrangement. Until you either give in and join me or die of hunger that is.”

And that’s where she left him, sitting in that cell to rot, until four days later when she had her minions grab Edmund and throw him into her sleigh.

Edmund was delirious with hunger a week later which is why he’s sure that there couldn’t possibly be a centaur standing in front of him.

*~*

Oreius was prepared to hate the remaining Son of Adam. He had betrayed not only his siblings but all of them aligned with Aslan. But when he arrived at the Witch’s camp it was not a traitor that greeted him but an abused boy. He was so small, barely bigger than a newborn foal.

When the boy opened his eyes Oreius nearly jumped back in shock, his eyes were blood red. Oreius knew that the Witch was a monster but this was something else. Turning someone into a vampire against their will (as he was sure that this was done unwillingly) was a horrendous act. He had known a few vampires in his life, good people who were good friends, and they taught him that only the worst vampires would dare turn someone against their will.

Oreius shook himself, there was no use considering the vileness of the act when it would not help the boy in front of him. He knelt down and cut off the ropes binding the Son of Adam to the tree. The boy slumped forward into Oreius’ arms. “Hurts.” He muttered.

“I know, young one.” Oreius sighed. The boy was obviously hungry, the Witch must not have allowed him to feed. “Once we are at a safe distance we shall find you some blood.”

When the centaur looked up he saw that the other member of his rescue mission had secured the Witch’s followers that were in the area. He picked up the boy and stood, “Let’s get out of here.” With that both centaurs took off into the forest.

As they were running, Oreius turned to the centaur next to him, Puck, “Once we have made it a safe distance from the camp we shall stop. Once there I ask that you go out and hunt for the party.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Puck, what I am about to show you must stay between the two of us.”

“No one shall hear it from my lips.”

“Good.” Oreius nodded and turned the boy’s head so that Puck could see his eyes. He could tell by Puck’s face that he understood what the Son of Adam now was. “You will bring back what you hunt alive.”

“Yes sir.”

The two ran in silence until they reached a safe distance from the Witch’s camp. Once there Puck went hunting while Oreius set up camp. After he had started the fire and laid out the bedrolls Oreius sat down next to the Son of Adam. “Young one,” Oreius shook the boy’s shoulder, “are you aware?”

“Maybe.” He groaned.

“Well I guess that’ll have to do for now.” Oreius sighed. “My name is Oreius, what is yours?”

“Ed-Edmund.”

“Well then Sir Ed-Edmund, it is nice to meet you.”

That earned a weak chuckle from the boy. “It’s just Edmund.”

“Ah, Edmund,” Oreius nodded, “a name fit for a king.”

Edmund’s smile soon disappeared, replaced by a wince of pain. “Oreius.” He gasped. “It hurts. It hurts so much.”

“I know Sire. It is your hunger, I do not know how long it has been since you last fed. Worry not though, Puck shall be back soon with food enough for you.” Oreius held Edmund close to his chest, attempting to give as much comfort as was possible while they waited for Puck to return from his hunt.

Thankfully Puck returned within half an hour, leading a large buck behind him. “Look Edmund.” Oreius nudged the boy. “Puck has brought a deer for you.”

Edmund turned towards the buck with wide eyes. “Wha-How do I?” He gave Oreius a questioning look.

“Have you fed before?” The boy shook his head. “Don’t worry, your instincts will guide you. Puck can you-?” He nodded towards the buck. Puck nodded and easily slit the deer’s throat.

Immediately Edmund lunged for the deer, latching his mouth onto its neck. Within minutes the deer had been bled dry and Edmund sat back, wiping the excess blood off of his mouth. His eyes had returned to his natural brown as he drank.

“Thank you.” His words were cut off with a yawn. “I think I’m going to take a nap now.” The boy laid down and almost immediately passed out, earning a chuckle from the two adults. As Edmund slept the two carved up and roasted the buck.

It was not for another hour that Edmund began to stir. “What is that heavenly smell?” He asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Roasted buck.”

“Mmm, can I have some?”

“I would not recommend it, vampires cannot eat normal food, only blood.”

Edmund shrank into himself at that. “Oh. Yeah. Almost forgot about that.”

After a couple minutes of silence Edmund blurted, “Why did you save me?”

“Because it was the right thing. No one should be left to the Witch’s mercy.”

“But-But-” Tears began to flow from Edmund’s eyes, “But I’m a monster! I betrayed my siblings and now I’m not even human anymore!”

“You are not a monster.” Oreius made sure that his voice left no room for doubt. “Just like there are good centaurs and bad centaurs there are good vampires and bad vampires. It is not your race that makes you bad but rather your actions. 

“As for your betrayal of your siblings; you are still a child. Children often make mistakes, it is how you learn and grow from those mistakes that truly defines who you are. Yes, your mistake was larger than most but your siblings have already forgiven you. They just want you back safe.”

“They shouldn’t forgive me.” Edmund pouted. “They could’ve died because of me.”

“Yes.” Oreius agreed. “They could have. But they didn’t. What if’s are not worth obsessing over. All that we can control is our future actions. If you truly do not feel worthy of their forgiveness, be better. Earn their forgiveness with your actions, show them that you are different.”

“Thanks Oreius.” Edmund smiled. “You’ve really helped me.”

“Of course, it is my sworn duty to help and protect the true rulers of Narnia.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘True Ruler of Narnia’?”

*~*

There were perks to being a vampire. The first time Edmund really experienced one of these perks was during the Battle of Beruna. The world seemed to slow down around him as he sped through the battle field.

This allowed him to see the Witch running towards Peter at speeds that no normal human would be able to see. Edmund was able to rush forward and stop her in her tracks, warning Peter to her attack. With one swing of his sword he was able to break the Witch’s wand.

Even though she ended up using the shattered wand to stab him Edmund couldn’t regret his decision. He saved his brother and hindered the White Witch. He had redeemed himself after his betrayal. Edmund closed his eyes as he laid there with a smile on his face.

His plan to die in peace was interrupted by his annoying brother shouting his name. Edmund opened his eyes as he heard someone thump to the ground next to him. “Don’t worry Edmund.” Peter told him as he pressed onto his wound. “I’ve got you, I won’t let you leave us again.”

“It’s okay. We all have our time and this is mine.”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Peter growled as he pressed even harder onto the hole in Edmund’s stomach. “You aren’t leaving us. I won’t let you.”

Just as Edmund was about to argue that even Peter couldn’t control death two thuds on his other side interrupted him. He turned to see his sisters sitting next to him. Susan had tears in her eyes and Lucy had some weird vial in her hand. “What’s that?”

“It’s my healing cordial.” She told him as she held it to his mouth. “One drop can heal any wound.”

Edmund turned his head away. “No, you can’t waste that on me.”

“What do you mean Edmund?” Susan protested. “It wouldn’t be a waste if it saves you.”

“But there’s the catch.” Edmund gave her a sad smile, revealing his fangs. “You can’t heal someone who’s already dead.”

His siblings all gasped but instead of shunning him like Edmund expected they stayed with him. “So you’re a vampire?” Peter asked.

“Afraid so.”

“So blood can heal you?”

“I guess, admittedly I’m kind of new to this.”

Peter held out his arm. “Take some of mine then. If it saves you you can have as much as you want.”

“No.” Edmund shook his head. “I can’t hurt you Peter. Not again.”

“It’s fine Edmund, Lucy can just heal me when you’re done.”

Edmund wanted to keep refusing but knew that in the end his siblings would be hurt by his death and wanted to keep them from hurt as much as possible. With a heavy sigh so that his siblings knew that he was doing this against his will he leaned down and latched onto Peter’s arm. He was careful no to take too much, he was doing this to save his siblings from pain, not to kill Peter.

Once he had enough that he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to die he let go, wiping the extra blood off of his mouth. “Are you ok?” He asked Peter.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy.” He sighed. Lucy came over and gave him a drop from her cordial. “Thanks Lucy.”

“So…” Peter trailed off, “I’m not going to become a vampire too, am I?”

Edmund smiled. His dumb, annoying, amazing brother had let him drink his blood without even knowing what the consequeses would be for himself. “No, you would have to drink my blood first for that to happen.”

“I’m just so glad to have you back Ed.” Susan gathered him up into a hug. “You’re never allowed to leave my sight again.”

“Well that’ll certainly make going to the bathroom interesting.”

She smacked him. “You know what I meant.”

Edmund couldn’t stop smiling. He was so glad to be back with his family. He can’t believe that he ever doubted that they’d accept him like this.


End file.
